


Truth or Dare

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan invites Vera to her house, where they hang out by the pool, ending with a revealing game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday afternoon at the beginning of summer and the heat was getting to everyone. Vera was on duty in the exercise yard, not taking very much interest in the prisoners running around with a basketball, desperately wishing she had been given a task to do inside where the air conditioning, although old and not particularly reliable, at least provided some relief from the intense heat. At least the prisoners could wear shorts and vest tops, she thought, then realised that things must be bad if she was starting to envy the freedoms inmates had that the staff didn't.

"Look at them, running around in this weather. Disgusting." Joan had, as usual, approached with silent footsteps, something which Vera was slowly getting used to.

"Yes, indeed, Governor. It is way too hot just standing, never mind playing basketball."

"Hmm. Well, as long as they shower before dinner." Joan's lip was curled in disgust as the thought of unwashed inmates entering the dining room, "I have asked Miss Miles to take over from you, Vera. I need to go through some paperwork with you...ah, here she is now."

Linda walked quickly towards them, her face shining with sweat.

"There you are, Miss Miles. You took your time." Joan didn't seem to like anyone in the prison, with the exception of her deputy, and even those feelings seemed to fluctuate. Linda was one of those she had never even pretended to like, knowing that she had no real dedication to the job she was doing.

Joan and Vera headed to Joan's office. Joan's gaze was always fixed ahead, her stride quick and arms hanging at her sides. Vera had to walk quickly, too quickly for the current temperatures, and even then remained a couple of steps behind, hands placed firmly on her hips.

Vera took a seat opposite her boss's desk as the other woman got them a large glass glass of cold water each. Vera took a drink gratefully.

"It will be the end of our shift by the time we've finished here, so feel free to take your jacket and tie off," as the Governor spoke she began to unbutton her jacket and Vera did the same, hanging her jacket and tie on the back of her chair, then undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. Seeing Joan opening a third on her own shirt, Vera copied her, although she wasn't sure how much cooler she actually felt.

It took them about twenty minutes to go through the required paperwork and then there was only ten minutes left before they could leave the place behind until Monday. Both women had the whole weekend off, and while Joan was straightening up the already-immaculate desk, she asked Vera about her plans for her days off.

"Oh, I haven't thought about it, really. Probably just stay in so I can keep cool!"

Joan hadn't been overly interested in Vera's plans, but an idea came into her head and she decided to act before she changed her mind.

"There is no need to suffer, Vera! You should come round to my place. I have a pool. It is glorious in weather like this!"

"Oh! N...no, Governor, I couldn't possibly!"

"Nonsense! Come round tomorrow afternoon. We can swim, do a bit of sunbathing, I could make cocktails, have a barbecue."

"Well, it sounds great, but...no...I really couldn't." Vera was clearly torn, nervous at the prospect of seeing Joan outside of work, but she was also incredibly curious about her life away from the prison.

"Why not, Vera?" there was a tinge of what sounded like amusement in her voice as she challenged her deputy, and Vera realised that she did in fact have a valid reason not to go.

"I don't have a swimsuit, I threw it away last year because it ripped, and never bothered replacing it."

"Well, that is certainly no problem! The shops are still open, or you could go in the morning! Go on, treat yourself to a nice, new bikini!"

"Oh, no, Governor. I could never wear a bikini!" Vera was blushing deeply at the thought.

"Of course you could! You have a lovely figure, Vera. Anyway, you can't let me be the only one."

Vera nearly choked on the mouthful of water she had just taken. "You wear one?!"

"Well, yes, of course. Swimsuits are so awkward when you're as tall as me, they tend to be too small and, um, ride up."

Now Vera was picturing her boss in a completely new way. Imagining her in a small bikini, her long legs on display. Swimming gracefully through the pool before climbing out, water cascading down her body, squeezing it from her loose hair...

"So! That's decided, then!" Joan was smirking at Vera's thoughtful, pink face. She found her deputy fascinating, how she could be so tough much of the time at work, yet the mention of swimming atire could reduce her to a nervous wreck. She wouldn't be surprised if the younger woman stood her up the next day, but she very much hoped that wouldn't be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera got out of her car and approached Joan's front door, hesitating before knocking. She was wearing a thin dress with a colourful flower print and her shoulder bag contained all the essentials for an afternoon by the pool, including a new dark green bikini. She had tried on several that morning and was unsure about all of them, eventually choosing one at random. She had never worn a bikini before and was still unsure about the prospect, but she didn't want Joan to think she was uncomfortable being around her in so little material.

Joan answered the door quickly. Vera was surprised to see her already dressed for the pool, in a mid-blue bikini that was covered by a white shirt fastened with only one button. Vera forced herself to look up so she could look Joan in the eye, although she desperately wanted to run her eyes over her boss's figure. Their work uniforms weren't exactly flattering and she found herself curious about what her boss looked like outside of her stuffy black suit.

"Vera! Welcome! I'm so glad you came!" Joan sounded almost excited. Vera wondered if she had started on the cocktails already.

"Thank you again for inviting me, Governor. It's so nice of you!" Vera entered the house as Joan stood back, and waited while Joan closed the door behind her.

"It's Joan, Vera. If you insist of calling me 'Governor' I won't let you in, and it would be such a shame to waste all the food and drink I've got for us!"

"Oh, I hope you didn't go to any trouble on my account!"

"It is my pleasure, Vera my dear. I don't have company very often, so I tend to go a bit overboard when I do!"

Vera was directed to the bathroom to change, taking much longer than strictly necessary. She was nervous about walking through the house in what may as well have been underwear and desperately wishing she had thought to bring a shirt or something to cover up with. Even a vest top would have done. Anything that would cover a bit more skin. In the end, Vera wrapped her towel around herself, thinking it was better than nothing, took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Vera found Joan in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to a pitcher of orange liquid, condensation running down the side. Vera could see that it contained also ice cubes and pieces of a variety of fruit.

"I thought we'd start with this. It has a little vodka in, but it's mainly fruit juice," she placed the pitcher and two glasses with straws and little umbrellas onto a tray, then nodded at Vera, "After you."

Vera headed through the living room to the open patio doors, taking in the large garden with the swimming pool and next to it, a square hot tub. The garden was surrounded by tall fences and as Joan had no close neighbours, it was completely private. Outside, two sun loungers were set up on either side of a small table with an umbrella over the top. Vera went to the furthest one and put her bag on the ground next to it. She watched as Joan put the tray on the table before going back inside, returning seconds later with her own towel. The Governor spread the towel on the sun lounger and then unfastened the button on her shirt, slipping out of the garment before beginning to apply sun cream.

Vera pretended to adjust the position of her lounger while watching out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but stare at Joan. Her bikini was actually very similar to her own, only she filled it much more pleasingly. She looked...incredible. Vera grew suddenly very hot and she knew the air temperature had nothing to do with it. Instead, it was very much to do with the Governor's long, lean legs, the firm thighs that disappeared into bikini bottoms that covered everything it needed to, but only what it needed to. As Joan turned away briefly, she took in a firm, shapely behind. Her flat stomach was slightly tanned, and the bikini top pushed things up very nicely indeed, revealing a decent amount of cleavage. Although Vera's did something similar, she couldn't compete with Joan's curves. Suddenly, Vera thought that coming here may have been a very bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay, Vera?" Joan knew Vera was looking, and her tone let Vera know that she knew.

"Yep! Absolutely!" Vera turned a little away from the other woman, reluctantly removing the towel from around her body and smoothing it out on the lounger infront of her. She then sat facing away from Joan and reached into her bag for her own sun cream.

For a few minutes neither women said anything, then Joan looked over as Vera moved to lie down.

"Wait, Vera! Let me do your back!"

"Um, no, that's okay, I just won't lie on my front!" Vera had the feeling that if Joan touched her, never mind rubbed lotion into her body, things were likely to get even more complicated than they already seemed to be becoming.

"It's no problem, honestly! The sun is so strong and you don't want to risk burning. I was going to ask you to do mine, anyway."

Vera didn't say anything, mainly because she wasn't sure she was still breathing. She merely handed her bottle of sun cream to Joan and lay down on her front, hoping her bikini was still where it should be. Joan perched on the edge of her lounger and squirted some sun cream into her hands.

"I hope my hands aren't cold," she said as she began rubbing the lotion into Vera's back, hearing her gasp slightly.

"No, no, absolutely fine!" Vera's voice was high, the tingling sensations she was feeling throughout her body having absolutely nothing to do with cold hands. It was the hands in general that were responsible.

As Joan continued running her hands over the other woman, Vera's eyes drifted closed, enjoying it much more than was appropriate. She found that she had to place a hand over mouth, hopefully unseen by Joan, because she was worried about a moan accidently escaping. It felt so fucking good.

Joan, of course, noticed everything.

Smirking, she put more lotion on her hands and worked it into the middle of Vera's back. Carefully, she unfastened the green bikini top, enjoying the noise Vera made, a sort of strangled squeak.

"It's okay, I just want to make sure I don't miss a bit. The sun is so strong today, after all," Joan purred, enjoying herself immensely.

Joan took the lack of response as permission to continue and she ran her hands down Vera's sides, then back up. She moved her hands a fraction and did the same again, knowing she was a hair's breadth away from touching her deputy's breasts. The usually controlled woman was shocked by the hitch in her own breathing at the thought and she quickly removed her hands, fastening the top like nothing had happened.

"Nearly done, my dear!" Joan sounded unnaturally chirpy, trying to cover the atmosphere that had risen around them. With only Vera's lower back to go, Joan couldn't resist teasing her one last time, running the tips of her fingers under the edge of the other woman's bikini, unable to stop herself from noticing just how well they fitted her, how amazing the shape underneath them was. She pulled her hands away quickly, clearing her throat.

"That's you done! Would you mind doing me now?"

Vera had to give herself a mental shake. She felt like she was in some kind of trance. Nodding, she got up, hoping Joan wouldn't notice the way her nipples were straining through her bikini, thanks to Joan's handywork. 

Joan, of course, noticed everything.

Vera moved to Joan's lounger as the tall woman lay down on her front, unable to stop staring once again at her legs and bottom. Then Joan shifted slightly, causing Vera to jump. Picking up Joan's lotion, she sat on the side of her lounger before beginning to apply it. The feeling of her boss's bare skin under her fingers was causing all sorts of thoughts and feelings to run through her and she was torn between wanting to take her time, and getting it over with as quickly as possible. Deciding on the latter, Vera finished applying the lotion, not letting her hands go underneath any of the blue material, however much the idea taunted her.

Vera returned to her sun lounger and Joan sat up and poured them each a drink.

"Cheers, my dear," she drawled, reaching out to clink glasses with Vera's. They both took a long drink before laying back, Vera pulling her sunglasses out of her bag along with a magazine, while Joan took her own sunglasses and a book from next to the drinks on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly an hour and two drinks each, Joan sat up and stretched her long limbs, looking over at Vera and suggesting they make use of the pool.

"I have a volleyball net, if you are feeling particularly energetic," she suggested.

"No!" the younger woman thought she might have some sort of heart failure if she saw her boss jumping up and down in the water. In that small bikini. "I, er, wouldn't mind just swimming, if that's okay? I don't get a chance very often, and I do enjoy it."

"Whatever you want," Joan smiled, heading for the pool, bending down to test the water with her right foot before jumping in, turning to watch as the other woman approached, taking great interest in what those two tiny pieces of fabric were doing for her. Or rather, what she was doing for them. Although the woman was small, she was built perfectly, with curves in exactly the right places.

As Vera got in the pool, Joan began swimming lengths and was soon joined by her deputy, although her long legs meant she was considerably faster than Vera.

After a while they both stopped at one end and spent some time splashing around, chatting about everyday things. Joan raised the topic of food and they decided to start the barbecue. Joan prepared the fish while Vera offered to do the salad. Joan fetched her a shirt to put on while she worked, which almost reached her knees. Immediately, Vera felt more relaxed.

After the salad was done, Vera took over the barbecue while Joan disappeared inside to make more drinks. This time, the liquid in the pitcher was a similar colour to the prisoner's outfits, which made them both laugh.

They didn't talk much over dinner, enjoying the silence of the garden, interrupted only by the sound of birds singing. Neither were in any hurry to bring the day to an end and once the meal was finished, Joan took the empty dishes inside, refusing any help.

"I won't hear of it, Vera! You're my guest. Now, have another drink, I won't be long. I'll tell you what, let me switch the hot tub on, I'll join you when I've washed up."

Vera smiled, feeling her face growing warm again, "I've never actually been in one before."

"Really?" Joan grinned, winking, "Well, there's a first time for everything!"


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Joan joined Vera, bringing each of them a tall glass of something unidentified but strong, the latter was thoroughly enjoying herself, relaxing with her head leaning back with her eyes closed.

"You look like you're enjoying that!"

Vera smiled lazily, "Mmmm."

Joan set the drinks down and stepped into the hot tub, sitting next to Vera but at right angles, at a corner. Their feet brushed each others comfortably, neither really noticing the contact, too busy with their new drinks.

"Cheers," Vera giggled, hand unsteady as she clinked her glass against Joan's. Luckily, they were plastic.

"Cheers," Joan smiled fondly at the other woman, an idea occurring to her.

"How about a game, Vera?" her eyes gleamed as she downed the rest of her drink and put the glass aside.

Vera took a sip of her own drink, before asking "What game?"

"Truth. Or. Dare." Joan was clearly enjoying this.

"I've never played that. I'm not sure I'd be any good!"

"Of course you will be, it's easy!"

"Ah, yes, but, um, I'm pretty boring, I don't have any deep, dark secrets to share!" however, as she said this, Vera realised that she was very much interested in the other woman's secrets.

"I'm sure we can find some, my dear. Unless you feel like completing a lot of dares, that is!" Joan's smile was almost predatory now.

Vera had a feeling that now was her last chance to leave before things between them changed for good, although she couldn't say yet whether that would be a good or a bad thing. Maybe both.

"So, Vera. Truth or dare?"

"Um...truth?"

"Okay! Has there...been anyone...since you were...intimate...with Mr Fletcher?"

"No!" Vera was blushing again.

Joan looked pleased with that answer, "Okay, my turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh. Um...have you ever...been...with a man?"

"No!" Joan laughed loudly, "Oh, no! Definitely no!"

Vera laughed, too, "Never even been tempted?"

"Oi! Cheating! That's two questions! Your turn!"

"Truth again, I guess."

"Have you ever kissed a woman, Vera?"

"I think you know that I haven't."

"Just checking," Joan shrugged, "Truth again."

"Have you ever been interested in a man? Even a little?"

"No. Never. It's always been women, Vera. Always."

"Okay," Vera smiled, "Dare."

"Are you sure?" Joan's grin was wide.

"Yep," the younger woman nodded, actually not as certain now, but she wouldn't let her boss know that. She picked up her drink again, predicting she was going to need it.

"Take your bikini off."

"WHAT?!" Vera sprayed out the entire mouthful of drink she had just taken, although luckily most of it landed in the water rather than on Joan, "SHIT! Sorry!"

Joan looked like she couldn't care less, smirking at Vera's reaction to her dare. Vera looked back at her. Eventually, Joan spoke.

"I believe you have a dare to complete, my dear," she drawled.

"Oh. Yes. Um..."

"It's okay. You don't have to," Joan relented, sensing how uncomfortable the other woman was. She had pushed too hard, too soon.

"How about..." Vera thought for a moment, "You choose dare, too. Then we both take our bikinis off."

If Vera was hoping that calling Joan's bluff would stop where this game was heading, she was mistaken.

"Deal," the word was barely out before Joan had reached behind her to undo the clip on her top. She quickly removed it, then she moved to take off her bottoms. Vera watched, transfixed at the thought of what was happening under the water.

"Your turn," Joan threw the bottoms across the garden aimlessly, then watched intently as her deputy slowly removed her own bikini, her face now bright red. Joan thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Vera was incredibly sexy, and smart, and had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. Yet she didn't realise it. And that just made her even more damn sexy.

"I've never been in here naked before," Joan confessed.

"Hmmm. Me neither. I mean, I've never been naked anywhere. You know, except the bath. Or shower. Except..."

"I know what you mean, don't worry. And yes, me too."

Vera smiled, starting to feel a bit more comfortable, leaning her head back, eyes closed again.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Joan, who was still watching her carefully.

"Wet!" answered Vera, before her head snapped up, eyes wide, "Oh! No! I meant...you know...the water..."

Joan's predatory gleam was back, laughing as she responded "I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Wet," the response was deadpan and a pause followed before they looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.

"One more round, my dear?" Joan asked.

"Sure. It can't get much worse, right?!" Vera's laughter was nervous.

"Okay. Choose."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had feelings for a woman?"

"Oh." Vera sounded unsure.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Joan's voice was amused.

"Joan. I know perfectly well that you already know the answer to that."

"Really?" Joan was definitely enjoying this.

"Oh, come on. Firstly, you're not stupid. Secondly, not only did I wear a bikini for the first time in my life today, but I have now taken it off and am sitting it a hot tub naked. With my naked boss."

"That doesn't answer my question." Joan was looking at her deputy intensely. "I mean, how do I know you're not interested in Miss Miles, for example?"

"Ugh! Credit me with some taste, please!"

"So? Tell me."

Vera drained the rest of her glass in one mouthful.

"How about I show you?" she leaned forward and, closing her eyes, kissed Joan gently on the lips. Joan smiled and returned the kiss, leaning forward to put her arms around the smaller woman. Vera responded by placing her arms around Joan's neck, as their tongues met. Their hands began to roam each other's naked bodies eagerly, and Vera moved to kiss Joan's neck. Joan responded with an appreciative moan, her hands moving around Vera's body to cup her breasts, running her thumbs over the already erect nipples. Vera moaned the other woman's name, before her mouth once more met Joan's.

Vera moved her own hands to Joan's breasts, gasping into her mouth at how amazing they felt in her hands. Joan's hands were now heading further south, over Vera's stomach and onto her legs. Vera rubbed Joan's nipples harder, pleased when she responded by gasping her name, before kissing her even more deeply.

Joan's fingers were making their way up Vera's parted thighs. They were almost at the top when she pulled back, happy to see the disappointment on Vera's face at the loss of contact.

"How about one more dare?" she was a little breathless now.

"What is it?" Vera was also out of breath.

Joan leaned close, her mouth to Vera's left ear, "You let me take you to bed and do a lot of incredibly naughty things to you."

Vera thought she might explode there and then, "If you insist, Governor."

"Oh, I do, Miss Bennett. I most certainly do."


End file.
